piken_squarefandomcom-20200214-history
Ulfrith Ragnarsson
A tall Norn even for their standards, a mercenary roaming the snowy Shiverpeaks doing odd jobs and escorting dolyaks to Charr lands and Lion´s Arch in search of building his Legend and meager pay..a Norn still has to drink right? Biography "Ulfrith Ragnarsson is a tall norn, his face and body riddled with scars from many fights, his two arms fully tattooed to celebrate his victories. He claims his Greatsword has killed more creatures than the Plague of Undeath, while certainly boastful, his skill with it,is undeniable. He was Born To Inga Bramsdottir,a renowned pit fighter and to Ragnar Sveinsson,also known as Ragnar the Red a shaman of the Bear. Uflrith and his 2 brothers,Olaf and Bjorn, led adventurous young lives even for norn children, travelling abroad with their mother from city to city,from fight to fight, widdening their minds, and receiving sword lessons from their mothers' comrades,seeing far away places, not confined to The Shiverpeaks while their father taught the lesson of Mother Bear back in the Shiverpeaks. Alas tragedy struck the family,as Inga was humbled by losing a bout, and confined to bed due to injures for a long time, never to fully recover, her spirit broken as she felt her legend was closing in a humiliating defeat. Ragnar pleaded with Bear for wisdom and help, for one last foe that would be worthy of his wife dying a warriors death so she could go into the Mists happy, but no help ever came, till one day, sick of the old ways and desperate he began listening to some Sons of Svanir, their words fuelling his anger and despair for what had befallen his family, and how Mother Bear offered no solace. Eventually Jormag's taint took hold of him and with the Sons of Svanir he lashed out at his family homestead ,killing Olaf and Bjorn, and finally Inga. However this carnage touched the old Ragnar inside and he turned against his new found allies and together with Ulfrith, who had transformed into Bear form, they killed them all. Once the bloodshed was complete Ragnar fell to his knees and accepted a quick death from his son Ulfrith. With nothing left to keep him there, he abandoned his homestead and set out to make a name for himself, searching the lands for glory be it in big brawls, fighting tournaments or adventures in far away lands. Ulfrith keeps Mother Bear and her teachings close to heart, even while he seeks to redeem himself of his perceived shame of being a kinslayer." Recent Events Ulfrith has wandered the Shiverpeaks since that fatefull day, when he was merely 16 winters, he worked as an apprentice blacksmith for a few months to make some coins but followed his mother´s footsteps, in the pits and small tournaments and arenas for some years and later taking odd jobs and accepting meager pay fro dangerous tasks. Nowadays he scours the roads from the Shiverpeahs to Charr lands escorting dolyaks carrying meat or goods, also protecting caravans going to Lion´s Arch. Currently working with the Magpie Mercenaries Travels Been everywhere in the Shiverpeaks, tends to walk the Charr lands on business too but only went to Lion´s Arch twice and Divinity´s Reach once on the Queen´s Jubilee for the tournament, went to others lands as a child but that is mostly a fuzzy recolection. Personality Ulfrith is a hot tempered warrior, reacting quickly when provoked , his face might seem like the junction of a catastrophe and a funeral pyre due to the somberness he usually displays, but oh give him ale or mead and that quickly changes, turning him to quite the rowdy norn that once levelled a tavern or rode a dolyak naked. He usually speaks his mind, sometimes not even regarding the others around him, taking notice to the ones he respects due to their deeds, he despises politics or fancy talk and preferes to talk with his fists. Weapons and Items Ulfrith carries an average Greatsword made by his kinsmen,where many seem to boast of enchanted swords or fine and delicatly crafted weapons, his is an average sword, more like a slab of iron made to slash and gut his enemies, he does call it Fjôrsváfi and carries several hidden knives. Ulfrith carries with him a wooden statue carved by his father of a Bear that he touches when seeking guidance from Mother Bear. Faith He follows the teachings of the Great Bear, the ones his father taught him, he came to respect and follow them, he recognizes wisdom in the other teachings, but tends to look down on them, mainly Raven, for a lack of action or strenght he perceives necessary to deal with most situations Quirks When in near death situations,Ulfrith slips to a berserker state when he cannot tell friend from foe and all goes red in his eyes,becoming a danger to his foes aswell as his allies,ignoring injures and charging to the heart of the fight,perhaps a side affect of the trauma and tradegy in his youth Opinion on other races Humans - He believes them to be tricky, hardly capable of attaining a legend of their own, they follow their "gods" who care nothing for them, teach them nothing and are capable of everything for a profit Sylvari - Ulfrith seems to think of them as strange and is annoyed by their constant medling and questions Asura - These tiny creatures give him a headache, all that fancy talk and toys, constatly trying to test something or sell ya something Charr - Their military mindset is prone to discipline and honoring their word, which Ulfrith appreciates and recognizes them as capable fighters and good drinking company..tho their whiskey comes nowhere near ale or mead, their meat is quite good Trivia Usual saying - "By Bear´s hairy backside!" "I´d rather suck on a dolyaks arsehole" "Bear..guide my hand" Likes - Women, Drinking, Brawls, Tales at the Hearthfire, practising with his sword Dislikes - Svanir, Jormag, Cowards, Liars Strength - Great pain treshold, skillfull swordsman Weakness - Drinks cloud his judgement sometimes, Slow, Over confident, Quick to anger, Violent, Barely literate, Easily provoked, dificulty forming bonds that aren´t work related, berserker state. Brief History of Deeds born on Day 87 of the Zephyr,1300 AE Hungry as the Bear On one of his mother´s display bouts, this time near Charr lands,there were cages prepared with various creatures poised to fight his mother and various other fighters, when his brother Olaf as the oldest of the three with 16 winters, opened a cage of an artic skelk so he could prove he could slay it and was ready to be a man, but this was shown to be a foolish endeavour, since the skelk proved to outmatch the young norn who was saved by his youngest brother Ulfrith fighting the creature with a broken stall, and with his bare hands, when the creature pounced on him he caught his claws with his hands and bit the head of the skelk until he was dead, displaying that at merely 13 winters he was already on the path of the warrior. Icy Grip Ulfrith had his most tragic event still in his teens, as his father gave in to the Dragon´s corruption and transformed to an ice elemental leveling his homestead and killing his mother and two brothers, gaining a few moments of clarity and begging for a swift death at the hands of Ulfrith, while not beign a great victory, he slew his father who was proving to be a great danger. Catching a Bull by his Horns During a particularly harsh winter near Hoelbrak, an Alpha Minotaur chased the heards away and caused many injuries and even deaths among the farmers, so a hunting party was put in motion to stop such a noteworthy beast, Ulfrith was part of the party as a job and as a norn nearing adulthood he spotted their prey and charded in without notice to the other members of the party also hunting, a mistake that proved costly, since he still carries the scars of that encounter to this day,the Minotaur smelled him coming and charged, trampling Ulfrith who had lost his sword by now, on the next charge however, the Spirits smilled on Ulfrith as the beast rammed him to a huge boulder but broke a horn doing so, Ulfrith used the creatures horn and shoved it in its throat the next time it came charging, the rest is a blurr, since we was later found near the corpse of the Minotaur, having lost his senses. Documents found in Tyria about the character The next lines were found on a parchment, as part of a weekly report to the Priory on the state of affairs in Hoelbrak. The content was found among the wreackage of the dolyak caravan that carried it along with novices and supplies to Lornar´s Pass, probably attacked along the way by unknown assailants. The familiar North winds still blow strong among the Peaks as does the resolve in my heart about our mission. I however haven´t found anything worthwhile since the last time i have sat here in this Lodge..well..there was a rather peculiar episode with a Norn! I have grown accostumed to the constant drinking and cheerfullness involved in the Halls of the North by now, the Norns are a proud, cheerfull people who enjoy a good tale, so my ability to relay knowledge about the past and the Land were welcomed and rather accepted by the natives but the straighfowardness of this hulking Norn caught me off guard. Among these giants, a proeminently tall one, with a grim face sat down on my table with 2 cups of mead and a keg under one harm and poured said mead onto the cups and said "'Drink!" . His worn face and body seemed to have tales of their own to tell, aswell as the many tattoos that surrounded his body, as ink onto a scroll. '''Hail there human! I´ve been told ya work with the Priory, trading in knowledge i hear! I had barely the time to nod as he continued.. Ya see tiny one, i have found m´self with a problem that no shaman can give an answer to! My name is Ulfrith Ragnarsson and i work as a mercenary down the roads, from here to Charr lands or Lion´s Arch, escorting dolyaks carying meat or other goods, and all manner of paying jobs that add to my legend,you probably heard of me right? By Bear´s hairy backside the skaalds will tell tales of me by the haerthfire but a Norn´s gotta drink too right? He gulped his cup of mead and poured another one as i barely sipped mine and simply listended For weeks now i have the same strange dream..and no shaman can decipher it..no asura seems to have a construct to unravel it and no mesmer seems capable of understanding it either Every night i dream of a Bear running in the snowy Peaks, a golden Bear..chasing a giant bird that flies through the blue clear skies above,never touching the ground..a beautifull creature that the Bear never catches..the Bear is joined by a pack of wolves,vicious and noble lookin creatures, who tell him to dress and act like a Wolf..he does so for he enjoys the company of other animals, but is mistaken for a Wolf as some hunters come by to hunt him down, and he slaughter them all and fights off the pack..a great bout..lasting for hours..until the bird comes along and eats the Bear and the pack.. A strange dream indeed..but a dream no less,i tried to tell him that even a lone Bear might have a place in the forest,among the pack and with the bird,that The Six, have a design for us all,and a dream should be no more than a dream. He laughed his mighty laugh and drank from the keg itself, like thunder he laughed and said "well may Bear guide my hand" "Is this Bear´s challenge?"...not even the shaman´s with their Raven cunning can tell As he got up from the table and out of the Hall a rahter large group of Norn were gathered outside and he asked who they were, since he seemed to travel quite frequently, not really being informed of every event in the Peaks. I told him those were the Magpies, a mercenay company, that employed such Norn as himself, a reputed company led by one called Scarletwolf,rumoured to have made a name for herself in the pits and arenas, and now leading that pack. The Norn called Ulfrith stepped outside and turned with a huge smile on his face, and said as he scratched his beard "Well i´ll suck on a dolyaks arse..I´ll be back for ya to weave my tale onto a scroll sometime Scholar..let´s see what this pack thinks of a Bear among them! I haven´t seen him for quite sometime, but could gather that he had some deeds under his belt and was reputed to be quite the swordsman..tho i have some difficulty seeing him wield that greatsword across his back, that looked more like a slab of iron, i hope that The Six may watch over him and hope to write his feats one day. Rynald Tarmino - recruiter of the Drumand Priory Hoelbrak Day 250 Season fo the Scion'' Category:Norn Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Character Category:Magpie Mercenaries